


Petty Theft

by Olive_the_Olive



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/pseuds/Olive_the_Olive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoko drags Kaito and Hakuba to the movies. Friendships are threatened! Secrets are revealed! Unhealthy food is consumed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Theft

“What movie are we going to see?” asked Saguru, apparently indifferent to whatever Kaito and Aoko were dragging him to now. He tended to be rather passive under these circumstances, but Kaito knew that he liked getting enlisted on their outings. He was just contrary, if the word could really be applied to Hakuba. Kaito thought about it, and decided it really couldn’t. The point was, he liked to act reluctant, like he wasn’t invested in anything or anyone, which made people avoid him, despite him being so damn annoyingly charismatic. Kaito and Aoko had made it their own private mission to be Saguru’s friends. Or at least Aoko had made it her private mission for all three of them to be friends. Kaito had no idea if it was working, but he was pretty sure Hakuba had sort of caught on, and didn’t seem to mind, so that was a plus.

“Some anime flick. Aoko wanted to see it.” Catching the wary look on Hakuba’s face, Kaito grinned and said, “Relax. It’s not shoujo. I checked.”

“Excuse me! What’s wrong with shoujo?” Aoko huffed.

“If you haven’t noticed, Hakuba and I aren’t exactly part of its target audience,” he pointed out. He quickly fell into his usual routine of bickering with Aoko. It was good think she didn’t have a mop handy. The crowd wasn’t about to stop her.

Saguru interrupted an argument on relative maturity levels. “What is it about?”

Kaito shrugged. “I dunno. I guess we’ll see when we—” Aoko gave a little cry.

He whipped around to see a couple guys barge past, nearly knocking him aside as well. “Hey, watch it!” he yelled after them. “Aoko, you okay?”

She looked a bit ruffled, but unharmed. “I’m alright,” she assured him. “They just walked straight into me. But I’m fine. You?” 

He was fine, and told her so. She nodded and pulled on the purse strap on her shoulder a bit nervously. Checking her watch, she yelped. 

“Ah! We’re going to be late!” She grabbed Kaito’s hand and Kaito grabbed the back of Saguru’s shirt as Aoko hauled them away. Hakuba tried to stop, but Kaito didn’t let go, for fear of losing him entirely – Aoko with somewhere to be was an unstoppable force.

In a breathless whirlwind, they found themselves in front of the theater. Hakuba detached himself from Kaito and insisted on paying for the movie. Kaito bit back his surprise (and a joke about “Saguru-kun” being such a gentleman) and let him buy their tickets. Once they were inside, however, and Aoko was trying to decide what snacks to buy, Kaito felt a sharp jab in his arm. He turned to frown at Hakuba.

“What was the elbow for?”

“Did you hear what they were saying after they bumped into us?” Hakuba kept his voice low.

Kaito blinked. “You mean the guys who crashed into Aoko? I didn’t hear anything.”

Saguru gave him what was probably supposed to be a _look_. It just made him look constipated 

“They bumped into you too. And one of them was saying something about his wallet being missing, just after we turned the corner.” Hakuba certainly had sharp ears. But he really should stop trying to drill holes with his eyes. Only one superpower at a time, Sherlock.

“And you assumed that I had something to do with it?” Kaito supposed it wasn’t that much of a stretch, but Kid was not a pickpocket. Hakuba should have known that by now.

“It is very likely that something was stolen, and very likely that you stole it. Now where is –”

“Hakuba-kun, what do you want to eat?” Aoko interrupted him from the snack bar. “Kaito and I usually get popcorn and chocolate-covered marshmallows.”

Perfect. A distraction, and even better, chocolate-covered marshmallows. Kaito joined Aoko at the counter, and Hakuba was forced to follow, now too close to Aoko to accuse Kaito of anything without her hearing him.

“I’ll just have a soda,” said Hakuba with as much dignity as possible. They gave their complete order to the guy behind the counter. Kaito started to offer to pay, but Hakuba gave him another look, before insisting that he do it.

Kaito gave up. “Fine, you can pay if you really want to.”

“But Hakuba-kun already paid for the tickets. And you paid last time we went to the movies,” Aoko pointed out. “I’ll get the food.” She dug into her small purse and pulled something out.

Which she promptly dropped as if it had burned her. Kaito didn’t pause to think. He only reacted, catching the object and smoothly giving it back to her with a second glance to confirm that he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. 

He was. His brain froze. That was okay. He didn’t need it. He only needed to react. Thinking was bad, thinking took work, thinking led to conclusions that had to be false because they just didn’t fit with reality.

“Ah!” he yelped, making Aoko jump and look at him, terrified. “I just realized, I think I dropped a deck of cards somewhere. Help me look?” With no further warning, he dragged her away from the counter and left, around the corner like they were going to leave the theater. He stopped as soon as they were out of sight of the employee. He heard Hakuba telling the guy, “We’ll be right back. Uh. Sorry.”

“Aoko?” Kaito said very quietly, safe from all eavesdroppers, hopefully including Hakuba. “Did someone drop that?” Aoko was very carefully not looking at him. 

Aoko didn’t answer. Hakuba caught up with them. Damn.

“I’m sure they have a lost-and-found somewhere around here. Where did you find it?” Kaito kept his voice level, trying not to sound accusing. 

Still nothing.

“Maybe they left their contact information inside? We’ll get it back to them. It’s a good thing you found it.” Now he was just babbling.

“Kuroba?” Hakuba broke in, saving him. Sort of. “Would you mind explaining what’s going on?”

“Yes, I would mind. So unless Aoko really wants to tell you—”

“I stole it, okay?!” Aoko blurted out. 

Hakuba looked alarmed.

“Why do keep messing with my stuff?” Kaito announced out as loudly as he could while still sounding natural. All he could think was what if someone had heard her, what if someone suspected Aoko of— “And don’t talk so loud,” he added more quietly. Aoko understood. Her hands flew to her mouth.

“Your stuff?” asked Hakuba, a bit lost.

“It’s –” It wasn’t his stuff, and he nearly said so, but what came next? That Aoko had stolen some guy’s wallet? That he was trying to cover up for her and not make a scene? That he didn’t know how to talk about all of this? That he had no right to criticize Aoko for stealing because what he did was ~~probably~~ definitely a lot worse than pickpocketing?

“It’s nothing. I’ll pay for the food, Aoko. Hakuba, what kind of soda did you want?” Aoko looked guilty, Hakuba confused. Smiling and calm, Kaito led them back to the snack counter, wondering when the apocalypse would start.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this crack that I have written? :B  
> I wrote this ages ago (like in 2010), and I (as of now) don't have any further plans for this premise, but I know that there is more of this story to tell. Maybe I'll tell the rest someday, so that I get to find out what it is.


End file.
